1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new fish cleaning tool for safely cleaning fish with minimal risk of injury to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish cleaning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,859 describes a device having a serrated straight edge for scaling and cleaning fish. Another type of fish cleaning device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,139 also having a serrated straight edge for scaling fish. U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,371 also discloses a device having a straight edge for scaling a fish.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes superior improved features including curved scaling edges and a recessed blade to facilitate slicing a fish open while minimizing the chance for injury.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a recessed blade, a convex serrated surface for scaling, a spine cleaning protrusion, and a buoyant body to prevent sinking of the device if dropped into water.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish cleaning tool that quickly, easily and safely cleans fish.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish cleaning tool that floats in water to prevent accidental loss due to dropping the tool into a body of water.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.